Glint
= This is Red Destruction‘s OC you WILL NOT take her without permission Appearance Glint looks like an Icewing, but has Seawing glow stripes and Rainwing changescales. She also has a bone-colored barb that she can deploy out of her tail. It’s hard to see, but it’s there. Personality Glint loves to learn new things, and will gladly sit down to listen to how other people see things. Because she was raised by Futureseer, she isn’t afraid to point out things she thinks are wrong. She also has many self doubts about herself, but strives to be better. Abilities Glint has no Icewing abilities. She has Seawing glow stripes and Rainwing Changescales, but that’s the end of her cosmetic abilities. She’s as strong as a Mudwing, as fast as a Skywing, and has Nightwing mind reading powers. She has Silkwing silk, Hivewing paralyzing toxin in her claws, and Leafwing plant control. She also has a Sandwing barb that can go in and out of her tail. History When Glint was an egg, she was found on Futureseer‘s front steps. Futureseer started teaching her all of her abilities when she was around 2 DY old. She does not know where she came from or where her real family is. However, Futureseer knows the true story of her parents and family. Her parents were Rainbow, a Sand/Sea/Nightwing, and Termite, a Silk/Hive/Leafwing from Pantala. Rainbow also had parent who were hybrids. Their whole family lived in happy isolation on a little island in the middle of the ocean. That’s when tragedy struck. Futureseer, a much younger yet arrogant version of him, and his best friend Mindbender, a more arrogant and dangerous Nightwing than Futureseer. They both had a dream to see what all of the world has to offer. However, it was both for different reasons (more info on Futureseer’s page). They discovered the island paradise, and the family of Hybrids, and Tribrids. While Futureseer wanted to leave the family alone in peace, Mindbender had a much more darker idea. Minderbender was an animus that enchanted a hurricane to appear. The island, and the family of Hybrids and Tribrids, disappeared. However, this was not the end, just the beginning of a new chapter. Relationships Futureseer Futureseer is Glint’s father. He knows many things about Glint’s history, but chooses to keep those secrets from her. Fierce Glint likes this Tribrid so far. She finds him nice to be around, and likes to have him as a friend. She has a feeling though, that he wants more than that. She is still trying to figure out how she feels. Aurora Borealis the Icewing/Nightwing/Sandwing Glint would like to know this Tribrid more, and is impressed by the lineage that she comes from. Aurastar (SS) Glint loves the fact that Auarastar can read minds, and uses it to talk to her when they are far away. Cinder Glint is actually a little bit intimidated by Cinder and her skills as a flamescale dragon. Glint actually questions why Cinder is stuck in the furnace, instead of her dream job as a Sparring Teacher. Sunset (NixTheDragonTamer) as Fierce’s girlfriend, she would like to become friends with his friends. They haven’t spended a lot of bonding time together, but they seem to get along great. Trivia *Glint can choose whether to read minds or not. *Glint‘s closest friend in the staff is Twilight, the librarian. *When Glint was a little Dragonet(little younger than 1), she had a crush on a scavenger. Gallery Glint.png Glint_with_purple_scales.png Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:HiveWings Category:SilkWings Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mary Sues Category:Hybrids